


Nature's Dark Passion

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [28]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: Just a little Ianto and Siannon friendship fic, over a background of Methos/Jack/Ianto





	Nature's Dark Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Well there I am, trying to write a bit more of Map of the Problematique when Ianto muse elbows his way in and says he wants some attention too. Siannon muse threw a bit of a wobbler as she wants to get introduced to the TARDIS but she agreed to this little bit of Siannon and Ianto friendship fic, with added Methos and a background of Methos/Jack/Ianto. Bloody demanding muses.

~*~

Ianto enjoyed having Siannon’s company, and help, in the archives. She was undemanding and actually liked the work, unlike Jack who was both demanding and found archival work boring. She was also not a distraction either, unlike both Jack and Methos who caused a distraction by their mere presence. All of which meant that he wasn’t best pleased when he caught Siannon with that peculiar listening expression that only indicated one thing when it was on an immortal’s face. He sighed. It had been good to actually make some headway in the archives after struggling to manage since they’d lost Tosh and Owen. Jack always _intended_ to help, but seemed to get just as distracted by Ianto as Ianto was by him, so precious little work was done. As for Methos, well he was a distraction to just about absolutely everyone, Siannon included, despite loving the archives for what they were.

“Methos is here,” Siannon confirmed. Ianto had never asked if she actually recognised Methos’ Quickening, he knew such things were possible for older and more experienced immortals, but as they were the only immortals who had access to Torchwood and the archives it was a moot point; if she sensed another, it was going to be Methos. He was torn between allowing himself to be thoroughly distracted by Methos and not accomplishing anything for the rest of the day and wanting to continue with his work, and then he felt guilty for considering both options for entirely different reasons. He threw Siannon a jittery look and amazingly she seemed to understand his conflict.

“Pack him off to entertain Jack for a bit, then you get done what you need to do here and they might be a bit less… um… demanding when you join them later.”

“I very much doubt that,” Ianto said with a smirk. Those two were always demanding when the three of them were alone together; in a good way, naturally. Her solution did have merit, however.

Siannon burst out laughing, which meant they didn’t hear Methos until he walked through the door.

“What’s so funny?” Methos asked.

“You, Old Man,” said Siannon with a grin. “It’s good to see you.” Methos didn’t answer as he strode right past her. In seconds he and Ianto were wrapped around each other and Ianto was far too busy with his mouth to say anything. He managed to reassemble a modicum of decorum by reminding himself that they weren’t exactly alone in the archive and he hadn’t heard Siannon leave. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Methos but didn’t step out of his arms.

“I missed you too,” he said gently.

“Ianto...” Methos made the name a verbal caress, which would have been embarrassing if Ianto had cared about having his soul bared in front of Siannon, but she already knew how he felt, and probably better than he did himself at times. Another kiss, this time more of a brief promise of what was to come than the soul searching intensity of their greeting, and they broke apart by what seemed to be mutual agreement. 

“Hi Siannon,” said Methos, though he still wasn’t looking in her direction. Ianto caught her eyes and smiled.

“Shall I?” She asked, indicating the door with a jerk of her head, and left the question hanging.

“No,” he answered. “I think you had the right idea before.” Much as part of him hated to admit it with the after effects of Methos’ kiss tingling through his body.

“In which case...” she said, and walked towards them, to grab Methos by the arm and drag him away from Ianto. “You, you old reprobate, can go and distract Jack and leave us to finish up here.” Ianto couldn’t help but laugh at the disgusted expression on Methos’ face, but he still allowed himself to be propelled towards the door and sent packing with a gentle shove between his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Ianto said when they were alone once more.

“Well there was no way either of you were going to be able to stop for any length of time without some outside encouragement. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can join them. I’ll even settle Myfanwy for the night.”

“Which will give me the chance to pick up something to eat. Neither of them will remember and there’s a nice little take away just round the corner from my flat, but it’s not open that late.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They worked in comfortable silence, unless a question needed to be asked, and managed to finish what they’d set out to do in less time than Ianto thought they would. As they were closing the archives up for the night, Ianto realised he had no idea what Siannon had said; anticipation was surging through his veins and singing along his nerves.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked.

It doesn’t matter,” she replied with a smile. She then thumped him gently on the arm. “You have really got it bad, Ianto Emrys Jones, though I’m not surprised in the slightest. Quickenings can be addictive, which is one reason why we have to put up with head hunters. And as for what Jack’s got, well I assume that must be pretty mind blowing if it doesn’t throw you halfway across the room. The fact that you get to feel even some of that, and are mortal, is astounding in my opinion.”

“Astounding is one word for it,” Ianto said. He could feel the smile stretch his face and crinkle his eyes. Siannon chuckled at him. 

“And it needs more than one?”

“Oh God, yes. Definitely. In fact I don’t think there are words.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Overwhelming?”

“To say the least.” Ianto shrugged helplessly. “Being with them, it... it’s like being fucked by lightning and drowned in fire, only a _lot_ more pleasant.”

“No wonder you get distracted. So get out of here before you forget how to drive and can’t actually get home to be with them.”

“Siannon...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep schtum. Now shoo!” She waved him off to Jack’s office while she made her way to where Myfanwy’s food was stored. Ianto watched her retreating back for a moment, then grinned. He didn’t know how she managed it without directly asking but she always managed to wheedle way more information out of him than he intended to give. He’d said as much to Methos once but he hadn’t seemed to be concerned and just commented that it was a talent she had, and he should know having been her friend and sometimes more, for a millennium. Ianto grabbed his coat and car keys and made his escape, whistling under his breath; despite all the pain and heartache of being Torchwood, his life was good and he was determined to enjoy it while he could.


End file.
